rechercher_une_etoilefandomcom-20200214-history
Season 10
Rechercher une étoile is a French-language Canadian TV show aimed to find new singing talent. The tenth season, also known as Rechercher une étoile 2019, started on 7 September and is hosted by ???. Auditions Open casting auditions began on 23 May 2019 in Gatineau and concluded on 30 June in Quebec City. The minimum age to audition was 16. After the open auditions, 80 candidates were called for a closed-door audition on 2 and 3 August 2019. 18 candidates advanced to the introduction live show or Niveau, where the 16 official contestants who entered the École d'étoiles were selected. Contestants (Ages stated are at time of contest) Summary 'Épisode d'introduction (7 September 2019)' Each contestant performed a cover song of their choice. * Special guests: ** Contestants from Rechercher une étoile 2018 - "C'est l'été" ** Contestants from Rechercher une étoile Junior 2019 - "Partager la joie" * End credits song: "Fireball" by Pitbull and John Ryan 'Niveau 1 (14 September 2019)' The theme for Niveau 1 was L'année de ma naissance. Each contestant performed a song that was released in the year they were born. * Group performance: "La musique est mon amour" * End credits song: "The Best of Both Worlds" by Hannah Montana 'Niveau 2 (21 September 2019)' The theme for Niveau 2 was Lara Fabian. Each contestant performed a song from Fabian's discography. * Group performance: "Je suis malade" * End credits song: "Papillon" by Lara Fabian 'Niveau 3 (28 September 2019)' The theme for Niveau 3 was Chansons de septembre. Each contestant performed a hit song that was released in September of previous years. * Group performance: "Human" * End credits song: "Star" by Earth, Wind & Fire 'Niveau 4 (5 October 2019)' The theme for Niveau 4 was 1960's. Each contestant performed a 60's classic. * Group performance: "Ain't No Mountain High Enough" * End credits song: "Respect" by Aretha Franklin 'Niveau 5 (12 October 2019)' The theme for Niveau 5 was Broadway. Each contestant performed a song from a Broadway musical, accompanied by Orchestre Symphonique de Québec. * Group performance: "You've Got to Pick a Pocket or Two" * End credits song: "Seasons of Love" by the cast of Rent :° Indicates that Renée sang Nina Simone's version of "My Man's Gone Now". 'Niveau 6 (19 October 2019)' The theme for Niveau 6 was Chansons difficiles. Each contestant performed a hit song that many people consider difficult, whether they involve fast lyrics, glass-shattering high notes, or both of the above. * Group performance: "Hey Look Ma, I Made It" * End credits song: "Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai?" by Édith Piaf :° Indicates that Théodore sang The Righteous Brothers version of "Unchained Melody". 'Niveau 7 (26 October 2019)' The theme for Niveau 7 was Disney. Each contestant performed the French versions of songs from either a recent or classic Disney film. * Group performance: "Break This Down" * End credits song: "Once Upon a Dream" by Emily Osment 'Niveau 8 (2 November 2019)' The theme for Niveau 8 is Le Canada contre les États-Unis. Each contestant performed a hit song by legendary recording artists from either the USA or Canada. * Group performance: "Bright Lights Bigger City" * End credits song: "Good Time" by Owl City and Carly Rae Jepsen 'Niveau 9 (9 November 2019)' The theme for Niveau 9 was Film spectaculaire. Each contestant performed a hit song from certain movies. * Group performance: "Couldn't Be Better" * End credits song: "This Is Me" by Keala Settle 'Niveau 10 (16 November 2019)' The theme for Niveau 10 was Plaisir coupable. Each contestant performed a hit song that falls under the guilty pleasure category. * Group performance: "Ain't Nobody" * End credits song: "Always Something There to Remind Me" by Naked Eyes 'Niveau 11 (23 November 2019)' The theme for Niveau 11 is Chansons inspirées par les Jeux Olympiques. Each contestant performed a hit song that inspires the Olympic Games. * Group performance: "The Cup of Life" * End credits song: "Hero" by Mariah Carey :° Indicates that Renée sang Shirley Bassey's version of "Climb Every Mountain". 'Niveau 12 (30 November 2019)' Niveau 12 is different from other Niveau's in the season. Each contestant performed a cover song of their choice as solo, then a duo cover of another popular song. Alicia and Vasily did not perform any duo songs. * Group performance: "Don't Stop Me Now" * End credits song: "Here I Go Again" by Whitesnake ° Indicates that Renée sang Dorothy Carless' version of "Tenement Symphony". 'Grand Finale (7 December 2019)' In the final, the winner of the season will be decided by public vote. Each finalist will perform an original song, and after that, the first round of voting will come to an end. The two (2) finalists with the fewest votes will be eliminated. A second round of voting will began to determine the winner of the season, and the three (3) remaining finalists will perform the song they had sung on Épisode d'introduction. * Group performances: ** "Poupée de cire, poupée de son" ** "La musique est mon amour" (all 16 contestants) * End credits song: TBA Ratings Category:Rechercher une étoile Category:Seasons Category:Browse